1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a monochromatic reflective liquid crystal display device including a liquid crystal layer which contains twist-aligned liquid crystal molecules.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique has been proposed to realize a reflective mode with good contrast by lowering a reflectance at a time of black display in a liquid crystal display device that is capable of performing reflective display (see, for instance, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-272701).
In recent years, in the field of monochromatic reflective liquid crystal display devices that are used for electronic paper or the like, there has been a demand for realizing a chroma level close to that of a standard white board, that is, a high degree of whiteness with a low degree of coloring. Furthermore, in this type of liquid crystal display device, there is a demand for realizing luminosity close to that of a standard white board.
Besides, there is a demand for realizing a good display quality, not only when the screen is observed in a frontal direction (i.e. a normal direction to the screen) but also when the screen is observed in an oblique direction.